The Continuing Tale of Sweeney Todd
by The FanFic Critic
Summary: Alternate Ending. After the demise of the Judge and the Beadle, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett can finally have normal lives. Gradual Sweenett. Rated M for later chapters. *In this fanfic, Lucy really did die of the poisoning. The beggar is just a beggar.


"What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Mrs. Lovett was startled by the sound of Sweeney's Todd's voice. It didn't help that she had just fought off the Judge who had been groping at her dress. She regarded the barber with weary eyes for he was drenched in blood. It was all over his face and clothing. She could've scolded the man for coming down to the bake house in his dreadful state. What if someone had seen the daft bugger?

"Th' Judge 'ad a hold of me dress but I think he's finished now," she answered with a shaky voice. Sweeney wasted no time approaching the Judge and finishing him off for good. Mrs. Lovett turned her gaze away. It was then that she noticed the body of the old beggar woman. She had to admit that she was stunned that Sweeney had killed the poor thing. She knew he was blood thirsty but she never imagined that he would kill a woman.

"Why'd yeh kill her, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney turned his attention to the dead beggar. He did feel bad. He hadn't expected someone to be in his shop when he had rushed up. The woman took him by surprise. When he had heard the Judge coming, he had panicked. She happened to be standing on where the trap door was. So, he killed her. He wasn't proud of what he had done but he told himself that it was for the best. Besides, both he and Mrs. Lovett had noticed this beggar lurking about watching them. For all they knew, she could've been catching on to their devious crimes.

"She took me by surprise. She was in me shop and rambling about you bein' a witch with no pity." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"I would 'ave pity on her if she wosn't constantly scarin' off me customers and harrasin' the lad."

"The lad!" Sweeney suddenly said in a panic. Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot up to Sweeney's.

"He's up in me parlor," Mrs. Lovett said cautiously. Sweeney looked at her.

"Alive?" Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Of course, you silly thing."

"Did he run off to the law?"

"No. I told 'im everything, Mr. Todd. Well...somewhat..."

"What do you mean?"

"I told 'im that you and I only killed bad people. People who 'ave done others wrong."

"Did he believe you?" Again, Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Nope! I lied! Th' law is comin' to hang us as I speak!"

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney growled.

"I'm bein' _sarcastic_, you silly man! Yes, 'e believed me," Mrs. Lovett reassured him with a slight chuckle. Sweeney relaxed slightly. He walked over to the corpse of the beggar and picked her up. Both he and Mrs. Lovett looked at the corpse peculiarly.

"I never noticed this before...but she looks kind of like your Lucy..."

"Hm," Sweeney grunted. He knew it wasn't Lucy. He had visited Lucy's grave countless times since his return to London.

"We're burnin' that one?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney nodded.

"Open the oven door," he instructed. Mrs. Lovett obeyed. She watched him toss the corpse of the beggar into the oven. She was still a bit shaken from her encounter with the Judge. She immediately approached the Judge's corpse and began to strip it of its clothes. She wanted him to be butchered first.

"Let me help you with 'im," Sweeney said gruffly. Mrs. Lovett was a bit shocked that he offered to help, but she pushed this shock aside. She figured that this was all part of Sweeney's revenge. Still, she welcomed the help.

* * *

The barber and the baker made their way out of the bake house. Both of them were a gruesome mess. Sweeney had not only helped butcher the Judge and Beadle, he had also helped Mrs. Lovett make the pies for the following day. He never realized how much work Mrs. Lovett did. Now that his revenge was complete and that he and Mrs. Lovett were pretty wealthy, they wouldn't have to kill anymore. Sweeney didn't mind this and he was sure that Mrs. Lovett felt the same.

"Looks like I'll 'ave to stock up on th' gin again," Mrs. Lovett muttered. Both her and Sweeney stared at the sleeping boy on her couch. Sweeney noticed Mrs. Lovett's warm smile as she regarded the lad. This was the first time he had noticed how much she cared for Toby.

"You should clean up before bringing him to bed."

"You need to clean up in general, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett scolded. Sweeney looked down at his shirt and saw the blood.

"I also need to clean me shop. I got a bit carried away," he muttered, remembering the mess he had made when he had killed the blasted Judge.

"Tell you wot, I'll come up and help yeh clean. After we're done and get ourselves cleaned, how about we 'ave a tumbler of gin to celebrate, eh?" For the first time, Sweeney had a genuine smile on his face.

"That sounds good to me, pet."

* * *

The partners in crime sat together, each with a tumbler of gin in their hands. The fire of Mrs. Lovett's fireplace was roaring with life and the room was filled with warmth. Even though the two didn't speak, they were both content. Right after they had cleaned Sweeney's shop and themselves, Anthony had showed up with Johanna. She was disguised as a sailor. They gave her some tea while she waited for Anthony to return with the coach. Even though Sweeney couldn't tell her that he was her father, he was happy that he got to spend some time with her before Anthony came back. The night had gone perfectly.

"Want another tumbler, Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked, interrupting Sweeney's thoughts.

"Yes...please," he answered, bringing his cup near her. She poured him some more gin before pouring herself another glass. The two sat in silence as they drank. The only sounds that could be heard was the fire crackling and them sipping their drinks. Both were lost in their thoughts.

For Mrs. Lovett, it was a mixture of relief and sadness. The relief was that this whole revenge scheme was finally over. They could finally run their businesses without the dark secret that started them up. The sadness was that she had accepted that Sweeney will probably never move past his love for Lucy. She also came to accept that Sweeney may leave again, for he had nothing to keep him in London any longer.

As for Sweeney, his thoughts bore many things. For one, like Mrs. Lovett, he was relieved that it was finally over. His Lucy was avenged and his daughter was safe. Unknown to Mrs Lovett, though, was that he had no plans to leave London. He had grown quite comfortable with his new life. He had also been thinking about what Mrs. Lovett had said to him that morning.

_"We could have a life, you and I. Not like I dreamed. Not like you remembered...but we could get by."_

She was right. Now that his revenge was done, he could have a life. No more vengeance, no more nightmares, no more death. He was finally free.

"Mrs. Lovett, I want to thank you for helping me get my revenge," Sweeney said softly. The baker turned to him, a bit shocked that he had actually thanked her. She hadn't expected that at all.

"It's not a problem, dear. I should be thankin' you for helpin' me business get back up an' runnin'."

"I have been thinking about what you said this morning, my dear." Mrs. Lovett froze.

"Oh?" She managed to say.

"We can have a life. I will continue to run me establishment above your shop and we will help each other out as business partners. if you ever need money for meat supplies, let me know."

"I will; you do the same likewise, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett's heart sank slightly but she didn't show it. The two continued to drink silently as the fire began to die out.


End file.
